Panem's Wake Up Call
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: Katniss woke up, and somehow everything that happened to her was a dream. Now she has to act fast to save all of her loved ones and make her dream NOT become reality. She will put a stop to the Hunger Games, only the right way, saving lives in the process
1. Dreams DO Become True

**A/N: Haha so this is my newest story(: This is my version on how the Hunger Games should have ended…I know, it may be late, but the Hunger Games never ends for me(: Plus, the movie comes out 3/23/12 and I'm counting down already! =D Yay, so since Mockingjay kinda sucks, this is my version (not necessarily my version of Mockingjay) just like another novel afterwards. So that means that all events have happened. Anyways, I want three reviews or getting myself/my story added to favorites, whatever, to write my next chapter…I'm not joking. And first one will also get this virtual cookie (::)! Haha so your story waits…**

It hurt so much.

I was having another one of my nightmares, and I couldn't move. I felt Peeta warm beside me, but he seemed to not notice entirely what was going on with me.

Inside my mind I was screaming, but I couldn't risk screaming in the middle of the night. Not since I had woken up Madge and little Juniper. They both got very scared, and I almost had to tell them right there why I got all these nightmares.

So now I had to writhe in pain on my bed, without Peeta even noticing as I mourned over the death of Prim once more.

Today was her birthday. She could have been married now too, but no. She would never have the chance to ever be happy. She didn't get the luxury like Madge and Juniper did when they got to play in the meadow and be happy and free.

She never got to experience a holiday that _wasn't _the awful Hunger Games. We were no longer the Capitol's slaves, but none of that mattered right now. Because my Prim, the only thing I have ever loved in this world, was dead. She would never come back, not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I replayed all the events in my mind before everything turned upside down.

My father getting blown up in the mines; Prim and I almost dying when my mother was incapable of doing anything; I, Katniss, having to take over the family; all those hunts with Gale, who was the reason Prim would never come back, and I never knew; when Prim got called at the Reaping, and I took her place; the horrible Hunger Games; that night in the cave with Peeta; me coming back, but not being safe having to be forced back into the games; Peeta getting kidnapped; the war; Prim getting blown to bits, just like her father. I was paralyzed as I had to watch her scream and writhe in pain as she became a human torch.

And then it was all over. She was gone, the districts were free, but that didn't matter.

The whole reason I had become the Mockingjay was all for Prim. Volunteering in the games. That was to protect Prim. Then I had to go back, and marrying Peeta, that was for the safety of Prim. And then I agreed to lead the troops in the war and to campaign against the Capitol, and that was all so Prim would be happy and safe, and free.

The tears got quicker now, and I felt something surging inside me, like a faraway longing. I felt _something _but couldn't quite tell what it was. It seemed more like an echo, maybe a million years ago. Or maybe it just felt that way.

Then it got stronger, and my face began to really sting. My tears rushing down my face made it worse. Suddenly I was scooped out of my thoughts entirely, and the pain on my face was very real.

"Agh!" I sat upright in bed, and looked around me. There was no Peeta, or my children down the hall. In fact, it was like I had gone through a time warp. Maybe I had.

Instead of my house in Victors Village, I saw the old, small, yet somehow cozy home back in the Seam. But the Seam had gotten blown up years ago. Everything was where I had left it years ago too: My father's boots and coat next to the table, a bowl covering a piece of cheese, and Buttercup, that ugly cat was scratching at my face.

I threw him off of my bed, but nearly had a freak attack.

There was Prim, snuggling up with my mother like she was in a cocoon. She was alive, and she was here with me in the Seam. My mother was still here, and not in some other district trying to keep the hard memories at bay.

Then I went over to my father's polished shaving mirror. I had nearly dropped it, because I looked exactly like I had when I was sixteen. There was no way this was possible, but it was.

It must have all been a dream. Everything. From the Games, to the war, to my life at home with Peeta and my two children. Everything that happened to me in the course of what seemed like years must have all been a_ dream! _

I felt so relieved I wanted to go wake Prim up now, and wanted to smother her in kisses and tears, but then I couldn't. Today was Reaping day, her first. The day I was supposed to meet Gale in the woods, and the day that our lives got officially screwed besides the fact that my dad got blown up.

I don't know how I knew, but all that had been a dream, yes, but I felt like it gave me every detail for a reason. I needed to save Prim. Maybe it did happen, but somehow I got brought back so that way she could live her life. I would be able to save so many people, and all of this could have a different outcome.

Only there was one thing I didn't want to change.

I quietly slipped out of bed, and changed into my hunting gear. I pulled my hair into its traditional braid, and grabbed the cheese and basil leaves. I then also grabbed my father's coat, and my hunting sack.

Today was going to be a busy day if I were to save everyone I cared about.

I began to walk down the Seam, but couldn't make up my mind on who I should see first. Peeta or Gale? Gale _was _my best friend before he ditched me and couldn't even face me for killing Prim. Peeta is my husband, the father of my two children, Madge and Juniper.

It is possible however, that this was all just one crazy dream and I probably fell on my head out of a tree the night before while hunting, and I was making this all up. Maybe Peeta _didn't _love me, but I always knew Gale was my best friend.

I had always known that, so even though I hadn't seen his traitorous butt in years, I began to walk to the bakery.

I had to see if this dream I had was real or not. But then again, the whole part about the house had been correct so far.

My first mission to change the future is going to begin now.

I walked down the stone path, and was lucky I woke up much earlier than I did in my dream. I would be able to beat Gale, and the Reaping, and I could escape.

I hesitated as I came up to the bakery's window. It was frosted with beautiful cakes all done by Peeta, and my favorite bread; the kind with cheese on top.

I stared at the window as I had done with Prim many times, only she wasn't with me now. The smells began to overwhelm me, and my stomach growled.

That's right; I hadn't had a full meal for a while now, just like old times. I was about to walk behind the store to pretend to sell the baker some goat cheese, but then stopped.

Peeta walked outside holding something in his hand. It looked like a locket, and I recognized it as the one he used as a token in the Quarter Quell. He probably had different pictures in it though, and I wondered if mine was in there. Peeta also looked exactly like he had when he was sixteen.

"Hey, Katniss," said Peeta casually, but I was never casual around him. I never even talked to him, so maybe he _did _love me. I didn't even know he really knew my name, so this was a good start.

"Hi Peeta," I said and smiled. He seemed to take in my face, and I guess I didn't smile much, especially around him. After that nightmare however, it really pained me to smile, and was relieved when I remembered that I usually wore a poker face.

"Look," he said in a hushed voice right next to my ear now, "My mom is here, and you know how she is when we trade with you. Just because it is Reaping day doesn't mean she would be more generous. She probably has as much sympathy as a rock." I nodded. I was in hunting gear so he probably figured I was here to trade him a squirrel for something.

He was waiting for me to say something, so now was the time to act. I had to be quick, and this was nerve wrecking. Yes, I had made up my mind 'years' ago, but I didn't know if he felt the same way about me.

"Um, actually Peeta. I am here to come see you." He looked taken aback, and then he made a gesture for me to continue. I then remembered that he thought that I never even knew he existed. But I always knew, he was my hope, he was the Boy With the Bread.

I then leaned forward, and kissed him. I would never forget how he kissed me, not in the cave, not on the beach, not in my house, never. Every kiss seemed implanted in my brain forever, and this was technically our first kiss. Not the kiss in the cave.

He kissed me hard and passionately, and I kissed him back. I was hugging him, and he gripped one of my arms like I was his lifeline, and was tangling his hand in my braid. I wanted to pause this moment forever, but as we already learned from my dream, the odds were _never _in my favor.

I heard footsteps, and then somebody made a clearing noise in their throat. At first I didn't hear it, but then I heard it again louder and then, "Catnip! What on _earth _are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the spot today." Oh crap, it was Gale.

I had completely forgotten that he was late at meeting me in the dream because he had gone to get _us _a fresh loaf of bread.

My dream was becoming so real at the moment, it was scary. Only I was already changing it around, and was breaking hearts sooner.

I immediately unhooked myself from Peeta guiltily, but why should I? Peeta was the one I had chosen, not Gale.

Gale looked at me angrily, and I couldn't blame him. It would be like him kissing Madge the first, not my daughter. Or maybe like Peeta kissing Johanna.

"Oh, hi Gale." I said weakly, totally unlike myself. "I, um have something to tell you both."

"Please do," said Gale. By the way he was acting; I was afraid he would never believe me and go with my plan. In fact, he might volunteer for the Hunger Games at this point.

"I had a dream you guys." Gale looked at me clearly uninterested, but Peeta was all for it. "Well, so far everything has come true, and I need to change it. I already am, and doing things sooner, but you have to listen to me! The fate of Panem rests on my shoulders."

"Talk about conceited, Catnip."

"No, Gale! You know all those times in the woods? Well now I know of a way to actually make those things happen. We need to get out of here, fast. Pack all your hunting gear, and anything else we may need. We need to get everyone we care about out of this place.

"We need to sneak out of here, and go into the woods. You were going to offer this to me later today Gale, but I thought it was ridiculous. Then, at the Reaping Prim got chosen and I volunteered. Peeta," I said turning to him, "You got chosen."

Now they both looked really freaked out, and were probably going to send me away to go to a mental hospital.

"Look, if you guys want to stay, fine. But I am leaving. At the Games, Peeta you nearly died, but I helped you. We fell in love in this cave. This year the Hunger Games is going to be in the woods, just like here, so I was determined. I managed to get my hands on a bow and arrow, and nobody could touch us.

"Peeta you got stabbed in the leg and got an infection, and then these muttations got to us on the Cornucopia. It was just three of us. One boy named Cato from District Two, and us. They hurt your leg really bad.

"I shot Cato, and the Game makers made up a lie that said that if two tributes from the same district were the last alive, then we could _both _go home. This new rule happened because at the interview you admitted that you loved me."

Peeta blushed, and I think this was starting to all make sense to them.

"So then they wanted to see the two Star Crossed Lovers kill each other. Their ultimate entertainment. We were then going to commit suicide with these berried called Nightlock because I would never have been able to kill you, and you were losing a lot of blood.

"In the end they let us both live, and you got a fake leg. Your left. But the President got mad at me because he thought I had sparked a rebellion, and people in the districts _did _start to rebel. He forced us to get married, and he kept threatening Prim and Gale, so he kept me busy that way I couldn't see what he was _really _doing.

"For the Quarter Quell, all of the old tributes had to go back. Well not _all _of them, but we did. It was awful. We were in the jungle that worked like one evil clock from Hell. We were like the careers however, and we were allies with Finnick, Johanna, Mags, Beetee, Wiress, and then you and I.

"We lied to the Capitol saying I was pregnant, so that way we got a head start on things while people were in shock." I couldn't look at Gale when I was saying this, it seemed personal, and I looked at Peeta when I was describing what happened for the rest of the Games.

I told him, not Gale, what happened during the war, but finally I turned to Gale, "And you Gale, killed Prim. You made a bomb, and knew that you would sacrifice our own people, but didn't know Prim would be there. I got blown up too because I tried to save her, but it was too late. Now she is dead. I lived though, and hated you for it.

"I killed Snow, and Coin, the new leader because she knew about everything. She thought the only way I would kill Sow was if Prim was dead. Well she was wrong, and she paid for that. Gale, after I went on trial, you left and never saw me again. You were a coward, and refused to even say good bye.

"Peeta was loyal, and I loved him. We got married for real after he was better, and after I got over my…loss. Then a few years later after everything was perfect, he finally convinced me to have children. A lovely daughter I named Madge in honor of my only friend. And a son, named Juniper, just like the plant. I thought I should keep the plant names in the family, but I at least had to remember someone we had lost.

"But not Prim, that would have been too hard. It was Prim's birthday then a few years later, and I was having the worst nightmare I could ever have: a repeat from everything going on in my life since my father got blown up in my mind.

"Then somehow I woke up, and it was all a dream. We all know there was no way I could ever have made something like that up. I must be able to sense things coming or something and I need to stop whatever is going to happen. So far, my dream has been right." I stopped talking, and felt kind of like an idiot, but Peeta put a reassuring arm around me.

I thought it was already a bad situation, but Peeta gloating about getting the girl did _not _help.

Finally, Gale turned around. "Wait! Gale, where are you going? Please, come back, I need you. I could never have gotten a better partner than you. Thirteen _is _real, they are alive, and we need to go there. Even if they aren't alive, we could live. We could survive in the woods!"

He then turned around and looked at me, "I know," he said smoothly, and then he made my face light up when he said, "That is why I'm getting my family and my things. We need to act before the Reaping starts, or it will be too late. I trust you Catnip, and that is why I'm leaving with you."

Good, this was going better than I thought. "Peeta," I said turning to him, "Don't tell your mom. I'm afraid we have to leave her here. She will turn us over to the Peacekeepers."

He nodded, "Fine with me, I mean she died anyways when District Twelve blew up, so whatever. But my dad and brothers deserve to live." At that, he turned around, and went inside his house.

I then walked away, and broke into a sprint as I raced towards the Hob and the Seam, to warn all of those trustworthy people, all of the people I could save. I was going to do it. We were all going to leave and be safe, I was going to start a rebellion, and before it was too late.

**A/N: So that is the end of my chapter! =D Haha if you want to know what happens to Katniss, Prim, Peeta, Gale, and the others, then REVIEW! Please R&R, and tell me what you think…just don't flame. Please, you know as much as I do, that we all want that big mess from Mockingjay to be gone. And it will if YOU REVIEW ON MY STORY AND I CONTINUE! First one gets this virtual cookie (::) and ya…also, if you were as displeased about Angel as I was, read my version of the next book. First chapter will be posted today. **

**Anyways, I really like this story, and I hope you guys do too, because I want to continue! =D **


	2. Author's Note PLEASE VOTE!

Ok obviously you guys don't think I am serious.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it!

But PLEASE, I can't decide what to do. Should I have Katniss participate in the Games, or lead the others? Go on my profile and VOTE! VOTE! _VOTE! _Vote or I won't update. I am torn between the two choices…I give you until tomorrow afternoon.

Anyways, thanks for favoriting me/my story, adding me/my story, and REVIEWING! And for those of you anonymous reviewers, just review and tell me what you think…if you have an account, do NOT review to this note, because when I replace this note for the real chapter, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO VOTE! So just PM me or VOTE!

Thanks! Kinsey :)


End file.
